


Hope Is For Sinners

by stonedsmokes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Evan and the others are in college, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possession, Violence, Weapons, You probably shouldn't read this, more like mansion but okay, really heavy stuff, so if you get triggered easily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedsmokes/pseuds/stonedsmokes
Summary: After hearing about the Aduraice Residence from his friends, he decides that it's a good idea to go alone. Nothing could go wrong! Right?(Mario- The Music Box AU, Connor Lives)
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen, Alana Beck & Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy (One-sided)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this fic! It means a lot to me. Before we get started, I would like to address some things.
> 
> First of all, this story contains a lot of things that could trigger some people, so please just be aware of that.
> 
> Second of all, this is a (Mario) The Music Box AU! So if you somehow know what that is or have at least heard about it, you might know what to expect from this fic. You don't have to know about it to understand this story though. (Basically, Evan takes Mario's place in this).
> 
> Third of all, updates will be when I feel like updating. I'm sorry, I can't dedicate myself to posting on a deadline. 
> 
> Well that's all I have to say! Thank you again!
> 
> TW: Swearing, reference to suicide(?)

“Have any of you heard about that mansion a little bit away from Schuyler Street?” Alana asked as she picked up her burger. “People have gone missing there!”

“People disappear everywhere; what makes that place so special?” Connor piped up. He boredly scrolled through his phone. Evan caught a glimpse of what he was going though. It appeared to be Twitter. 

“Are you talkin’ about Aduraice Residence?” Jared questioned, “That old dump?” He chucked one of his chicken nuggets into his mouth. Evan decided that now was a good time to eat. He nibbled on a fry as he waited for the conversation to move on.

“Yeah! It’s supposedly been there since the 1700s!” Alana spewed out facts about the place. He didn’t really pay attention and instead focused on eating. 

“Hey, how about we all go check it out?” Jared smiled at the group. “It could be fun!”

“How about no, Jared.” Connor looked up from his mobile and gave Jared an unimpressed look. Now Evan got curious; a mansion? That sounded like it came straight out of a horror movie. He fiddled with his blue polo shirt. 

“C’mon Connor! Do you wanna seem like a pussy?” Jared taunted. 

“If it costs us our lives; then yes,” Connor replied. 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem dying two years ago~” 

“Okay-okay, enough Jared!” Evan scolded him. “I think it’s nice to s-see Connor c-care for us!” 

“Yeah, to be honest, I don’t plan on dying either.” Zoe said. She sipped her drink. It was orange soda, the blonde recalled. He went back to eat the rest of his fries, but then noticed that there were none left. Did he eat them all without knowing? Or did someone steal them? Oh well, they were just fries after all.

“Whatever! You all are pussies!” Jared finished his last chicken nugget. “I'm going to the bathroom, I’ll be back losers! Also, Evan! If you care so much about Connor, why don’t you fuck him?” He got up from his seat. Evan could feel his face redden with embarrassment. He looked at Connor, who also seemed to share the same emotion. Connor shaked his head.

“How ‘bout we ditch Jared and head to my place?” Connor asked as he turned off his phone. _Even though Jared can be a huge prick, I wouldn’t want to do that to him_ , Evan thought.

“As much as I hate him, that seems a little mean, don’tcha think?” Zoe responded, the last of her drink sipped away. Alana finished the rest of her burger. 

“We should wait for him!” Alana exclaimed. Evan agreed, he wouldn’t want to lose Jared’s trust. The four of them waited a few minutes. Zoe and Alana both laughed about something together and Connor went back to scrolling through Twitter. Now he was alone; and Evan’s mind drifted back to the mansion. _Maybe I should search it up when I get back to my dorm._

* * *

He settled into his cosy bed and grabbed the laptop from the bedside table. It was littered with junk, but right now, he could care less. The log-in screen showed up and he put his password in. Chrome opened automatically and he went to the search bar. _Aduraice Residence,_ he typed into the keyboard. Quickly, multiple sites, news reports and the location popped up. 

Evan read through a few of the articles and looked through some of the websites. He gathered up as much information as he could. Apparently, the house was owned by the Aduraice family. _Well of course it was!_ Evan thought. _It was called the Aduraice Residence for a reason_. Not much was known about the actual family though. All he found was one of the family member’s name. Alice Aduraice, she was the wife of the household. No information on the husband or the kids was found. Maybe he just hasn't searched deep enough. 

A yawn interrupted his thought process. That was enough internet for today.

* * *

Fire was everywhere. Evan could feel the heat surround his body. The only noises he could hear were distant screams and the crackling of the flames. He couldn’t make out any full sentences; but he tried his hardest.

_“I- curse you-!”_

_“E-zabeth! -Nna!”_

_“I’m- sorry! Fo-give me!”_

Suddenly, the mansion flashed across his eyes. Then a town followed shortly after that.

The flames were getting unbearable now. The raging blaze circled around him. _It hurts! Someone please- help! It’s t-too h-hot!_ He tried to yell, but no words escaped his mouth. The inferno kept on growing, he couldn't move. He most certainly tried, but it hurt too much to do anything. 

**_“Emmanuel!”_ **

Evan jolted up with cold sweat; and actual sweat. He was breathing heavily, and at this point, he was gasping. His heart rapidly beat, as if he had just finished a race. All he could think of was, _what the fuck? Why?_ He placed a hand over his chest as an attempt to calm himself.

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream,” he repeated. After a little bit, his panic went down. Sweat still covered his body, though. With shaky hands, he reached out and grabbed his phone. 3:20, it was currently 3:20 AM. _Thank god today’s Saturday._

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep after that.” Evan said to himself. He thought about the dream. _Or was it a nightmare?_ He remembered voices that were both faintly familiar and unfamiliar appear in his dream- no, nightmare.

“Why did the mansion show up? And why the fire?” Evan decided that this is enough and climbed out of my bed _._

_I need to know what’s going on._

The bulky yellow flashlight in his drawer now had a purpose. He headed to his dorm bathroom and took a quick shower. _Don’t want to feel filthy._

The blow dryer did its job and he rushed to his closet; and immediately reached for his signature blue polo shirt. It was still dark outside, so it was probably really chilly out there. Evan caught sight of a dark sweater that looked similar to Connor’s. It probably was one of his. He grabbed it and threw it around his body, though, he left the zipper, unzippered. 

Digging through his dorm, he found a brown book bag. It was a present from his mom, Heidi. She gave it to him the day before he left for college. Evan smiled as he looked back on the memory. Stuffing a small journal and pen into the bag, he searched for directions on Google Maps. Taking a taxi would be too suspicious, plus he didn’t want to explain to the driver. Too much human interaction.

He texted Connor, just in case he didn’t make it back. He trusted his long-haired friend the most, and he wouldn’t want to disturb his mom. 

**3:45 AM**

From Evan: Remember that place we were talking about in McDonalkds? 

From Evan: I’m heading there right now. So if you can’t find me I’ll be there. 

He cringed at the spelling mistake, but they have already been sent. He sighed. _I hope he doesn’t see the texts right away_ . At this time, he knew Connor would usually be asleep. It was the weekend, who wouldn't be sleeping in? _Not me, that’s for sure, considering I’m leaving my dorm at 3:00 AM._

The flashlight was now in Evan’s bag, but he also packed a few granola bars and some water. Imagine if he starved to death there. Heh. 

Sneaking out of the dorms was not an easy task. The blonde had to make sure none of his steps made any sort of sudden noise that could potentially wake up anybody. Or catch the attention of anybody either. 

_If I got caught they would ask me why I’m sneaking out and I can’t tell them it’s because I’m heading to a freaky mansion! They would get suspicious or weirded out and at that point I might’ve messed up and now I can’t go the mansion and-_

Evan stopped. He was thinking about this too much.

Now, the security cameras, no one really cared enough to check on them regularly, let alone stay up all night watching them. As soon as he got outside, he rushed off campus. The sudden chill affected his body.

Good thing he brought a sweater, it was damn cold out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! It's @stonedsmokes.


	2. Courtyard and Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, a panic attack, mention of blood.

On Evan’s phone, Google showed that it should be right up ahead.. As Evan travelled to the house, rain began to pour down slowly. It wasn’t bad enough to be unbearable, but he would rather not have it rain at all. 

There was a rusted gate up ahead. _So that’s where it is_. The gate squeaked as he pushed it open. He looked up at the mansion, cracks and moss covered the stone brick walls. There were holes big enough to fall into on the porch and roof. Right in the middle of the courtyard, there was a stone fountain. The raindrops that happened to land inside created small ripples in the water. He headed towards a large gravestone. There seemed to be three of them. He couldn’t make out any words though. 

Thunder suddenly boomed and the calm rain turned into a storm. He jumped. 

“I should g-get inside quickly, it’s starting to come d-down harder.” He said to nobody.

He hurried up the patio stairs and attempted to open the front door. It was unlocked, but the door was jammed. 

_Now what am I going to do? I really shouldn’t stay out here for too long, I’ll catch a cold. Do I go back?_

Just as he thought that, a glimmer in the fountain caught his eye. He plunged his hands into the water and felt a metal object. He quickly fished it up. It was an old crowbar. Just like the gate, rust covered it.

_I could get inside now!_

“Wait, isn’t this b-breaking and entering?” Evan questioned himself _._

_Right now, it doesn’t matter, it’s cold out here!_

He used the crowbar on the door and grunted.

“Hnnng!” He stopped to take a break.

_Damn, do I even know how to do this? I really hope those movies showed me the right way!_

He put his foot on the door. For a few minutes he tried his best to complete the task of opening the entrance way. 

Finally, he got it to open; but the old crowbar snapped in two. 

“S-shit.” 

_What was I expecting? It had rust on it; it was bound to break soon. At least I can get away from the rain._

The door squeaked as he pushed it open. 

* * *

Evan closed the door behind him. As it fully closed, it made a loud bang.

He looked up at the flight of stairs and stares in shock. 

“H-hello? Is anybody t-there?” He asked; the fear evident in his voice. He swore he just saw something go up them. Nothing responded and all he could hear were his soft breaths.

_I must be hallucinating…._

“This was such a bad idea. What was I thinking!” He asked himself. Evan turned back around and just as he placed his hand on the knob, lightning flashed. The rain came down even harder than it was before, indicated by the sound of the rain colliding with the hard roof. 

“Maybe I could call someone! Connor might know what to do!” Evan rummaged through his bag and brought out his cell phone. The light burned his eyes a bit, but he could see that there was no service. 

“Dammit!” He yelled with despair and put it back inside.

_Shit, what if I’m dead before anybody finds me?_

He was now on the filthy floor _._ Tears swelled up in his eyes, and he started shaking uncontrollably. 

_I can barely breathe! And nobody can help..._

The tears trickled down his cheeks. Thoughts of death raced through his mind.

“Fuck!” What was he supposed to do? 

“ _Shhhh… What can you see?”_ A voice spoke, it was calm and clear. 

_Kind of like his old therapist.._

It’s not one he recognized and he would be shocked, but right now, he was in the middle of a panic attack.

“I-I see the f-f-floor and t-the stairs and a d-door.” He responded. A feeling of comforting warmth surrounded him. It felt like he was getting embraced by all of his friends at once. He closed his eyes and let himself be consumed by the feeling. The heat of his sudden panic attack went down.

_“Shhh…..”_

At last, he was back to normal. The heat disappeared from his body.

_I should thank whoever helped me._

He gained the courage to open his eyes and stand up. 

“Thank you-” Nobody was there. Evan searched in all directions, but he couldn't see anyone. “Well crap..” 

* * *

Evan decided to explore. What else was he supposed to do?

_I could sit and wait, but what good would that bring me_? 

His flashlight was now in his shaky hands. He flicked the switch and turned it on. He could see everything better. The floor was littered with holes and the rugs were all torn up, like an animal had broken in and ripped them. He headed up the hardwood stairs. At the top, there was a painting of a beautiful woman. He flashed the light at it and the first thing he noticed was her bright green eyes. Her dirty-blonde hair reached her uncovered shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue dress. It was a dress that wrapped around her biceps. From the painting, it looked pretty long; probably reaching her feet. The name at the bottom of the frame showed the words _Alice Aduraice_. 

“So this is Alice! Hmmm.” Evan exclaimed. He backed away and explored some more. All of the doors on this floor were locked, except for one at the far left. He entered and found himself in a hallway. Now he could hear something that wasn’t his footsteps. It was music; but where was it coming from? 

He passed a bookshelf, there was nothing that caught his eye. Just dusty and worn books. At the end of the hall was another door. He could hear the music a lot better now. He slowly turned the knob. Inside was a white bed with ripped up sheets, another bookcase and some potted plants. The object that had his attention though, was an innocent looking music box resting on a table. Evan got closer to it and saw a ruby keeping it closed. The box itself was a mixture of red and brown. 

“Oh, I wonder who turned this on?” He took a look at the metal crank. 

_Huh? It’s winding itself!_

“What-?” 

The flashlight turns off, leaving him in complete darkness. Evan desperately flicked the switch up and down, but nothing worked. Then, an object falls from what seemed like the roof. It bounces off his head.

“Ouch!” He nursed his head. 

He felt a handle beside him. He felt the rest of the object, it seemed to be some sort of lantern. Like those that you take on a camping trip.

“A lantern? I hope it works,” And just like that, it turned on. 

“Where did this come from?” He sighed. The flashlight still refused to turn on. With his free hand, he grabbed the music box and stuffed it inside the book bag along with the broken flashlight. He went to leave the room and ended up back in the hallway. 

As he was crossing it, he heard something splatter across the wall. 

Evan shined his lantern to the side and gawked at the words, _Take the exit_ written in something red. 

“Is that w-what I think i-it is?” It smelled metallic and he shook his head. “I should just do what it says.”

_Who knows what could happen?_

* * *

Here's a picture of Alice! [Alice Aduraice ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/aac0447b-6db1-418a-9ead-850975166010/dck0vcj-5ce1735f-369e-4523-8e45-da5621aceb62.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2FhYzA0NDdiLTZkYjEtNDE4YS05ZWFkLTg1MDk3NTE2NjAxMFwvZGNrMHZjai01Y2UxNzM1Zi0zNjllLTQ1MjMtOGU0NS1kYTU2MjFhY2ViNjIucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.lpquY2R9YeUc9Dyxp7v-3CTFXVFbHyWwddGwm7LvdyI)( Idk how to put this in the notes hhHH) Art does NOT belong to me! It belongs to the wonderful Marios-Friend9 on DA, Twitter and Youtube!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I wrote that panic attack wrong. I have never experienced one so yeahh..


	3. Left Wing (F1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll proofread this later.
> 
> TW: None (if you consider 'crap' as a swear then like ok)

_“It’s going to be mine! It’s mine!”_

* * *

Evan had exited the left door and was now back in the main entrance room. He spotted an old drawer and pulled on one of them and revealed…. 

Nothing, there was absolutely nothing inside. Except for small particles of dust. 

Evan let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. 

_It seems to have already been ransacked._

He closed it and inspected a large potted plant beside the drawer. He touched it and found out that it was artificial. 

_Tacky, if you ask me.._

Evan stumbled down the stairs. He must’ve forgotten about the holes. Good thing he didn’t fall completely. 

Evan examined another plant, this time, it was located right at the bottom of the stairs. It was potted, but the leaves were so crinkled up that they all fell upon contact. 

_Poor thing.._

He headed towards the entrance; which would soon become the exit. 

“W-what?” The door had vanished. It now felt like a dead end. “How c-could this have happened?” His anxiety skyrocketed. Now how was he going to get out? Evan felt the edge of another panic attack creep up. 

_No.._

He took several deep breaths. _In and out, in and out._

“I can’t deal with a-another one here!” He exclaimed. “I’ll j-just find a-another way out!” 

He backed away, moving towards the left wing. There were candles perched up neatly on the wall. As he got farther into the corridor, he found a window with moonlight streaming in. 

_A way out!_

Without thinking, Evan took his shoe off and threw it at the window as hard as he could. The small feeling of hope disappeared quickly as the shoe just bounced off it and onto the ground. He put his shoe back on and banged the window with his fist. 

_The glass is too strong! I can’t break it! Maybe if I tried something harder…_

He looked at one of the pots behind him. They were next to a mysterious door. Evan picked one up with both hands, and surprisingly, it wasn’t too heavy. 

_I’m sorry.._

He hurled it towards the middle of the window. It collided with it and a loud crash followed soon after. Pieces of the pot, along with dirt scattered around. The worst part was that the pot barely did anything.

_It’s unbreakable! Ah crap.._

With a sigh, he decided to find another way out. 

The door behind him now only had one potted plant beside it. He turned the knob and went in. It was another hallway, and it was pretty thin. More artificial plants were placed inside it too. 

_They’re all tacky._

He made his way down the hall, occasionally checking if there was anything inside the fake things. He got to the last one and was surprised to see something shiny hidden in its leaves. 

“A key? I wonder w-what it’s used for.” Another door was at the end and he went through. It led to another hallway, exactly like the one he was just in. A dark feeling made its way into his stomach. 

_Maybe I should just go out._

Evan exited the hallway through the door he had entered with. He was back in the corridor with the window and a broken pot. Which was weird. Didn’t he go through two doors?

The thought left his mind as soon as he saw some sort of chest. How did he miss that? It was right next to the door! He struggled to open it. 

_Probably locked._

Maybe the key could work! He dug through his bag and took it out. He also saw his journal.  
  


_I should write about my experience here._

He placed it in the keyhole and turned it. The chest refused to unlock. 

“I guess that was the wrong key.” 

Before he decided to move on to the next room, he sat down and brought out his journal and pen. He checked the time on his phone.

**3:55** , he started. **This mansion is definitely not normal. The moment I walked in here, I felt a sense of dread. I came here to investigate after I got a** **weird dream** **nightmare. I know nightmares don’t usually mean anything, but this happened after I searched up this place on the internet. There was fire everywhere and I could hear strange voices. They sounded familiar, but it was hard to hear because of the fire. Then the mansion flashed across my eyes and then also a town I didn’t recognize at all. The nightmare ended with the flames being so hot, that it really started to hurt.**

**Now when I arrived at the Audraice Residence, I almost immediately got a panic attack. I felt like I was about to pass out until some sort of disembodied voice started comforting me. I looked up and saw that nobody was there! Was that just me going insane? Well if I’m not already, I probably will be at the end of this journe**

Just before he finished writing the last word, he heard a crash. Evan dropped the notebook and wrapped his arms around his body. He started trembling. 

_I should get on going,_ he thought. 

* * *

He kept on heading left and found himself in a large room. There were more windows, but just like the last one, they were unbreakable. 

_More plastic flowers.._

One of the stands had fallen down. Another glittering object caught his attention. 

_Another key? For the chest probably._ _I’ll see what this room has to offer before I go back._

The floor still had large, gaping holes. In the room there was another dusty bookshelf and a large crate big enough to fit someone inside it. Two doors were there also. The one that led to the right was locked. So his only option left was to go through the one that went straight ahead. Just like he idi many times before, he put his hand on the knob, but before he could turn it all the way, he heard a laugh. It wasn’t a laugh you expect from a happy child. No, it was deep, dark and menacing. The laugh echoed and Evan desperately looked for a place to hide.

_I can hide in the crate!_

He jumped in and closed the opening as swiftly but also as quietly as possible. The laugh came again, even more menacing than the last time. 

_Should I check to see if it’s still there? No, that’s a stupid idea._

Whoever was out there laughed again, followed by some growl. They started banging on the crate. Evan sucked in his breath. He felt like he was trapped inside a locker or bathroom stall with people insulting him.

_Please..._

The banging stopped. No more laughs or growls came after. He hoped for the best. Evan pushed the crate door open and found nobody. Evan let himself breathe. 

“I would r-rather not find out what t-that was.” 

He headed back towards the door he was about to open before that _thing_ came along. This time, without any interruptions, he managed to fully open it. It led outside, but before he could get excited, he stumbled across a deep ravine. The rain was still pouring hard. No use going there.

* * *

Evan made it back to the chest. This time, when he tried to unlock it, he heard it click open. Inside was a small note that displayed the word ‘HOP’. He turned to the back and found the numbers 25 written on the back.

_HOP? I think this important, considering this was in a locked chest._

There was nothing else to do in this wing so he left and went to the right. 

* * *


	4. Right Wing (F1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing

The corridor leading towards the right wing was just as broken down as the rest of the house. Planks of wood covered a few holes, but some were still exposed. Even more of those artificial flowers had been in this part too.

_ It’s just better to have real ones!  _

All the thoughts about the pseudo plants were replaced by confusion when Evan spotted Jared going farther into the room. Even with the lantern, he could barely see anything outside of the light’s range. 

“J-Jared? H-hey, wait!” Evan shouted. He heard no response. 

_ What’s he doing in this place? I don’t recall ever telling him I was coming here! _

As he attempted to follow his friend, he found another door. It looked the same as the other one that led him to the unending hallway. He wasn’t sure if he should go inside. 

Curiosity got the best of him. He peeked inside and immediately noticed that there were no major differences. More holes and tacky plants, but there was a bookcase with a closet beside it. The bookcase had been empty, only cracks and a cobweb was left in it. Evan moved on to the closet. Unlike the bookcase, the closet  _ did  _ have something inside it. 

It was another note. This time, it showed the letters ‘EL’ written on brown parchment paper. He flipped it over, there was the number 46 on the back. That got Evan thinking. What if he put the two notes together? He took the last piece of paper out, and together, the pieces spelled out ‘HOPEL’. 

_ HOPEL? Maybe the whole thing spells out HOPELESS. I’ll look around for another note. _

Just like the infinite corridor, there was another door at the end of it. Even though he didn’t know what was on the other side, he felt a big urge to check. 

“Here g-goes nothing…” 

The door led to the outside. Heavy rain still poured down, but there was something new. Instead of a deep ravine, there was a river. He crouched and with his lantern, he shined it towards the water. It looked shallow enough to walk through. Maybe he could get across...

Evan caught a whiff of the river. He hadn’t been near one since he was seven, but something about the water felt off _. _ Or rather smelled off. As he stood up, he noticed that the water seemed more murky than normal. 

_ I probably shouldn’t go near it.  _

He went back into the mansion. He left the hallway and was now back in the main room. Evan hurried towards the direction Jared headed, which was right. 

The room he ended up in had a large ornamental mirror on the wall. Evan stared at it and his reflection stared back. His blue eyes shined from the light of his lantern. The mirror did what mirrors were supposed to do, show you yourself. But the uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave even as he thought that. 

_ I shouldn’t think about it for too long.  _

He backed away and flicked his eyes towards yet another door on the left side of the mirror. A sigh escaped his mouth.

“I should just get it over with..” 

Inside there was a bedroom. Two torn up beds and a dresser. Along with some sacs, a long wooden table, and more of those plants. Judging by the stuffed bear and doll, it seemed like a child’s room. Evan checked the drawers and his suspicions were confirmed as he found vintage kids clothes neatly placed in it. 

On the table was a note with an inkwell beside it. 

**There’s a huge mess in the first floor bathroom. I saw auntie lock the door so no one can see what she did.**

**I drew a picture to show where she hid the keys.**

The handwriting was a little scratchy, but what can you expect from a child writing with a quill? The drawing mentioned was of what Evan assumed to be a girl surrounded by flowers and a door. There were six flowers in total, three on each side. Everything on the page seemed to be drawn with a red crayon, except for flower in the top left corner. Which had been drawn with blue.

_ Hmmmm… _

He left the room. Back next on the right side of the mirror, was another bookshelf. This time though, there were old scraps of paper shoved in between the books.

**1/7**

**I finally married the man I loved for so long. We could make the perfect family.**

**4/7**

**I didn’t know I would end up this way being with him. I am ill. He tells me I should sacrifice my family to live.**

**2/7**

**Please, someone make me stop. I can’t stop this. I have done horrible things to my loved ones..**

With all the papers, was a photo. It was wrinkled and faded and the faces had been seemingly blurred out, but he could see that it was of a wedding. The couple had been holding each other. The man carried the women bridal style. There was nobody else. It was only the two. 

* * *

Evan carried on with his journey, he went into another room that probably shouldn’t be inside a house. It was long and narrow, but shorter than the last hallways. At the end, Evan could see that there was a chest. Closer to where he was standing, was another chest. As he approached it, he heard a crinkle of paper from underneath his foot. It appeared to be some incomplete music sheets. 

Just as he pocketed the sheets, he felt the air get colder. He looked up and gawked at the figure in front of him. A sudden wave of terror crashed down upon him.

It was a little girl with long blonde hair. Her dress was torn and faded. But the scariest part was the pair of scissors in her hand and her black, soulless eyes. She smiled darkly and took a step forward.

_ I have to get out! _

Evan turned towards the door and immediately jiggled the handle. It wouldn’t budge. The snips of the girl’s scissors could be heard. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to force it open. Even with the cold air, sweat still poured down his face.

Finally, the door opened. He got out and slammed it hard. Evan leaned against the entranceway, making sure whatever was in there, wouldn’t get out. 

_ Fuck…  _

He looked down and saw a pair of scissors. He bent down and snatched them up. They looked like ones you’d find in a grade 3 classroom in the corner. 

_ Might as well take them… _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! It's @stonedsmokes.


End file.
